Ajay's Amazing Adventure
by Michael McDoesn'texist
Summary: Ajay finds out he wants to see more of the world and thus he gears up and looks for all the hot babes in Kyrat.


**Explicit content warning. Side effects of reading this fic may include: mental retardation, dizziness, listening to the same song for hours on end and a sudden craving for socks.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Ajay woke up with a shock and instantly jumped out of bed.

"Alright boiiiiiiii! Today's the day!" He shreeked and ran out of his room without getting dressed. He jumped on a chopper and flew over to the nearest outpost where Sabal was currently at doing stuff. Like stroking his big black co...

Anyway, Ajay jumped off his chopper and fell down 20 feet. Of course he broke both of his fucking legs, but he gave himself a kiss on his knee and got healed instantly. So he wasted no time and barged right into Sabal's room.

"SWEET KRISHNA!" Sabal yelled as he pulled up his underwear and got off his bed, dropping his box of tissues in the process.

"Dafuq Ajay? What'chu doing here?" He yelled.

"And why are you not wearing pants!?"

Ajay grabbed some clothes that were conveniently right next to him.

"Pagan sent me a message yesterday when I was eating some delicious late-night cereal saying something about gettin' some booty!" He said.

"He also added you were gonna provide me with some important stuff that would help me on the way!"

"Oh yeah lol I remember!" Sabal said and he walked over to a nearby cabin. He opened it and pulled out a small backpack.

"Got everythin' here! Some condoms ('as smooth as Kyra's touch'), a couple of dildoes ('like Yalung's fist up your bum'), lube (Longinus left a note saying it's his favourite) and finally some buckets filled with KFC wings (Willis told me that helped against fatigue)."

"Thanks faggot!" Ajay said and then put a bullet in Sabal's head after which he did his warming up by raping his dead body.

* * *

"Ok Amita, what's our next target gonna be?" A Golden Path warrior asked.

Amita pointed at the map and said: "We're heading straight for the City of Pain. De Pleur is going down tonight. Only thing I need now is Ajay. He's late..."

 _"DID SOMEONE CALL FOR AN AJAY?"_

Amita jumped and suddenly, the walls came crashing down. She dived at the open door and only just escaped the ceiling squashing her on the spot.

"Welp. You're in the exact position I want you girl!" She heard someone whisper. Before she could turn, Ajay had grabbed her by her waist and ripped his dong through her pants into her AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

"HOLY KYRA'S PUSSY!" Amita cried out.

Ajay meanwhile, was having the time of his life. He pulled his camera out of his ass and he snapped a picture of himself doing woohoo with the leader of the Golden Path.

Within a couple of minutes, he was done and filled Amita right up with his Indian-American sweetness. Then he just killed her because she was a bitch.

* * *

 _"ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"_ Noore yelled and raised her arms, happily welcoming the huge applause she recieved from the audience.

 _"THEN LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"_ She shreeked. Suddenly, the gates burst open and Ajay jumped in butt-naked.

"Let's do this boys!" He yelled and started maiming and killing everybody in the arena without any effort whatsoever.

"What in the name of the Tarun Matara is going on here? He isn't supposed to be here!" Noore mumbled. But before she could finish speaking, Ajay had killed everyone and everything in the arena, including the audience. He then climbed up the walls and jumped right in front of Noore.

"Oh sh..." Noore started but Ajay's cock bended itself behind her and inserted itself into her arse.

"WHAT THE FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFILIPPINES!" She shouted as Ajay was digging his way through her organs.

"YOU JUST GOT AJAY'D BITCH!" Ajay yelled and he kept thrusting until Noore was practically 95% dick. Of course the procedure killed her, there had only been one person in history who had survived such a huge surprise butt-rape.

Ajay pulled out and drank some lube before leaving again.

* * *

Pagan Min threw the phone on the hook and yelled: "PAUL!"

De Pleur came around the corner, picking his nose.

"Huh?"

"Paul, I'm afraid our experiment with Ajay has gone a bit too far. Yes, Sabal and Amita are fucking dead, but so is Noore, and I can already guess where Ajay is headed next."

"My City of Pain?" Paul asked. Pagan whacked him across the face with a bible.

"No you gaywad!" He yelled.

"Says who?" Paul retorted.

And then Pagan killed him.

* * *

In the Himalayas, Yuma had reached the secret cave leading her to the final piece of the thanka. Finally, she would uncover the myth of Shangri-La and she would rule Kyrat forever.

That is, if some brown boi didn't come in suddenly and penetrated her special place.

"WOW WAIT WHO THE FUCK?" She yelled.

"YOU TALK TOO MUCH GIRL!" Ajay shrieked and shoved a dildo in her mouth. Yuma spat it out immediatly and yelled:

"HOW DARE YOU GHALE!?" But she didn't know the dildo was enchanted and whoever would spit it out would be attacked, raped and killed by Yalung, the demon with a thousand penises. So when Ajay was done doing his usual thing, Yalung gave him a high-five and took over for him. While Ajay went for his final targets, Yuma had to endure 500 years of kinky rape before being sacrificed like a small goat.

* * *

"THIS IS KING MIN REPORTING FROM HIS PALACE! THE MATTER IS URGENT! IF YOU HAPPEN TO SEE THE TERRORIST AND RAPEIST EXTRAORDINAIRE AJAY GHALE, IMMEDIATLY ALERT AUTHORITIES! OR ELSE SHOOT HIM! SHOOT TO KILL! JUST FUCKING KEEP HIM FROM GETTING OVER HERE!" Pagan yelled on the radio station.

Suddenly, the phone rung.

"WHAT?" Pagan yelled.

"This is Rabi Ray Rana, coming to you from radio Free Kyrat! Listen Pagan, I just saw a wild Ajay dash past my house, headed in your direction. Y'all might wanna pay attention before- OH GOD!"

Suddenly Pagan heard a loud bang and then mumbling. It went on for quite some time until someone picked up the phone.

"Hello? Rabi Ray? That you?" Min asked.

Nothing but moaning.

"Prepare your anus..." Pagan heard someone whisper.

He threw the horn down immediatly and yelled: "GET THE BLACK GUY HERE RIGHT NOW!".

* * *

Ajay stood in front of Pagan Min's fort, panting like an animal, lube mixed with saliva dripping from his mouth and his big black cock fully erect. He jumped a huge Super Mario jump over the walls and used his dark magic powers to destroy the soldiers inside. He then jumped into the air and started flying. The multiple rapes that day had given him god-like powers. He flew over to King Min's castle and landed on the balcony, where he was meeted by a hundred rocket launchers and miniguns operated by the Royal Guard. Behind the line of fire was Pagan Min.

"Well Ajay! Seems like you have finally reached my stronghold! And let me guess, this is the point where you're going to rape me?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

Ajay didn't respond. He just breathed heavily and felt his dick grow an additional twenty inches.

"Well, I guess that I can tell you the truth before you die!" Pagan Min continued.

"You see, you father..." He started, but by then, Ajay had played his tactical nuke and the timer started counting down.

"DUDE AT LEAST LET ME FINISH MY STORY!" Pagan yelled.

"SWIGGITY SWOOTY!" Ajay roared and he lunged at Pagan Min.

* * *

While those little things were happening, Yogi and Reggie were inside their tent, smoking some weed. Reggie blew out a ring of smoke and asked:

"How do ya think Ajay is taking our new experiment?"

Yogi shrugged and said: "We gave him a proper dose. No way things can go terribly wrong!"

Then the ground started shaking.

"What in the world?" Yogi exclaimed.

The two of them walked outside and saw a huge mushroom cloud in the north. They kept quiet for some time before Yogi asked:

"Do you think that has something to do with Ajay and our new experiment?"

Reggie thought for a second and said: "Nah, probably not."

So then they packed their stuff and fled the country. At some point they found Ajay's mangled corpse in the mountains and they sold it to a hobo in China for two million dollars. Kyrat was doomed for eternity, but nobody really cared, Trump bombed the country two weeks later, he had decided it was a "fake" country.

* * *

 **No alcohol was involved in the making of this fic. None at all.**

 **I'm lonely.**


End file.
